GRAVENIMAGE
by apoloni18
Summary: Recuerda esos momentos que borraste en ese largo sueño del que quieres despertar, hasta cuando podrás resistir...cuando te daras cuenta de que siempre fue tu obsesión, una obsesión mutua (ADV. spoiler) (cap 4)
1. PARTE 1

Antes de empezar

quiero decir que soy fan de SNK

la historia es muy buena y es simplemente genial y original

**Advertencia:**

- bueno antes de que comiencen a leer debo advertirles que si no están al dia con el manga no lo lean porque contiene spoilers u.u, asi que aun sabiendo esto lo leen pues ni modo XD

- Segundo, este fic es de categoría M

eso es todo en cuanto a las ADV.

**DISC:** los derechos de SNK no me pertenecen, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro de fan para fans

* * *

**GRAVENIMAGE.- parte 1**

* * *

-dejame en paz …..-bramó por tercera vez el chico hartado por la situacion

-yo solo quiero protegerte y…

-basta!.-sacudio los hombros de la chica sin dejar de mirarle de mala manera.-ya te lo he dicho tu no eres mi madre para que me digas que hacer

-si no estas conmigo vas a morir.-se defendio

Él volvio a mirarlo duramente, esto ya era demasiado, siempre utilizando ese estupido argumento, haciendole sentir que no era capaz, que no era tan bueno como ella, acaso no se daba cuenta que ese afan de hermana sobreprotectora solo lo hacia ver como alguien incapaz?... como si él no pudiera defenderse solo

eso lo hartaba

hartaba tanto que resultaba molesto

le hacia sentirse un incompetente

Apretó los puños al ver la mirada esquiva de Mikasa, sabiendo que ignoraba sus palabras

Claro; ella siempre habia sido mas talentosa, aun siendo mujer sus cualidades fisicas eran increibles, tan solo bastaba recordar cuando eran niños y se enfrentaban con los chicos de la clase que molestaban a Armin, era ella la que les daba la paliza al final

y él sentia envidia….envidia de no poder tener ese talento

Aceptaba que su hermana era mejor en casi todos los aspectos

Pero lo que odiaba de ella era que se lo haga notar, lo hacia sentir como si él no pudiera

-no te dejaré solo.-Eren ya no soportó esas palabras que salian tan indiferente de la voz de su hermana

-cuantas veces mas tengo que decirte…

-no me importa lo que pienses….estaré a tu lado aun no quieras.-

-que detestable.-masculló entre dientes.-sabes a veces desearía jamas haberte salvado….y dejar a que esos tipos te llevaran-lo habia dicho sin pensar de tanta cólera mientras sostenía con fuerza a Mikasa, para cuando entró en razon de sus palabras sentía la mirada atonita de su hermana

...

Abrió los ojos con pereza, levantandose con dificultad, aun sintiendo el cuerpo pesado por los por el efecto de recien estar despertandose

Suspiró de mala gana recordando su extraño sueño, más que sueño era el recuerdo de lo sucedido el dia de ayer con su hermana

Esa estupida discusion

Se habia excedido en sus palabras y tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual su conciencia no dejaba de atormentarle, sabia que tenia que pedir disculpas

Lo hubiera hecho en ese mismo momento en que cometio el error pero despues de ver la reaccion de Mikasa no encontró el valor para si quiera mirarle a la cara

Recordar como aguantaba las ganas de llorar

Nunca antes la habia visto llorar, al menos no recordaba otro momento excepto en el incidente con su familia, cuando le tuvo que regalar la bufanda roja que ahora la usa todo el tiempo

-mierda.-volvio a tomarse el rostro, sabiendo que era lo que tenia que hacer

Salio de su habitacion asignada por el grupo al cual le habian asignado, ahora que ya no lo veian como un espia de los titanes (por poder convertirse en uno), despues de todo lo que habia ocurrido, la gendermaria habia llegado a la conclusion que el soldado Eren Jaeger no era una amenaza en contra de la humanidad

Hasta ahora no podia creer todo lo que habia tenido que lidiar para que los idiotas militares se dieran cuenta de que él no era un enemigo, no como los otros…

lo sucedido en las ultimas semanas, las cuantiosas bajas y la situacion actual habia provocado que todas las tropas, tanto la policia militar como la de reconocimiento se agrupen y vuelvan a organizarce lo mas rapido posible hasta nuevo aviso

Pero eso iba a tomar un par de semanas, incluso un mes o dos

Todos debian rezar para que no se aparezcan los titanes con una nueva ofensiva

lamentablemente él no creía que rezando se podía arreglar las cosas

Salió del lugar al ver que no encontraba a nadie ni si quiera en el comedor, en realidad era algo temprano, lo mas probable es que la mayoria de soldados debian seguir durmiendo

Pensó que lo mejor era salir un poco a respirar el aire frio de la mañana y dar un vistazo por los alrededores

-Armin?.-el chico dio un respingo al ver a su amigo llamandole desde las afueras de la tienda de campaña, le saludó con la mano mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa

A Eren le parecio extraño encontrar al chico tan temprano en las afueras, siendo que a él que no le gusta mucho el frio y especialmente en esta época

-estas bien?.-Eren no entendio la pregunta que salia atropelladamente de los labios de su amigo

Y mas que una pregunta se esperaba un saludo

-no deberia?.-exclamó con dejo de burla.-porque la pregunta.-sintió una leve duda en la expresion del rubio, como intentando pensar en que decir

-por nada.-volvio a sonreir a medias.-te despertaste temprano hoy….-definitivamente Armin no estaba bien pensó Eren que lo miraba extrañado no comprendiendo muy bien de que iba el tema

-yo deberia decir lo mismo.-por unos momentos volvio a sentir el cuerpo pesado, debía ser efecto de que aun no despertaba del todo.- hace demasiado frio como para estar aquí.-agregó mientras resoplaba viendo como el calor se le escapaba en un respiro

Armin no le respondio de inmediato y tan solo le miró con una mueca entre nervioso y preocupado

-ultimamente no puedo dormir bien.-se encogio de hombros mientras enfocaba su atencion al amanecer, esperando a que los primeros rayos del sol aparecieran.-despues de todo lo que ha pasado es un poco dificil

Eren se hizo un espacio a su lado, no dijo nada pero definitivamente le pareció extraño ese comportamiento, lo conocía bien…tanto que ahora intentaba imaginar en que estaría pensando

Aunque hace ya bastante tiempo que no habian podido compartir un momento a solas como cuando niños se ponian a leer el libro del abuelo del rubio, o se juntaban con Mikasa para ir a recoger las manzanas de las praderas al fondo de la ciudad

Todo habia cambiado

No solo él, sino todos sus compañeros

El cambio que sufirieron para adaptarse a las adversidades y a la vida como soldado habia sido extrema asi que no debia hacerse a la idea de que Armin estuviera actuando raro, había tenido tan poco tiempo últimamente para conversar con él que hacia que pudiera apreciar con claridad esa diferencia entre el compañero de la infancia y él que estaba a su lado

aunque no es algo por el cual deberia quejarse ya que él tambien habia cambiado su actitud

Aunque no estaba seguro de cuanto

Tal vez la unica que seguia como siempre era Mikasa

-si, ha sido dificil todo esto.-exclamó Eren encogiendose un tanto por el frio, mirando como de reojo a su amigo le parecia no importar la baja temperatura.-pero es lo que aceptamos ser, y debemos continuar

-tienes razon.-respondio no muy convencido.-pero en serio estas bien?.-volvió a preguntar el rubio y Eren no entendia la pregunta de nuevo, es mas no entendia porque le miraba expectante como queriendo recibir una buena respuesta

...

Pasó toda la mañana intentando comprender esa extraña conversacion con Armin pero lo dejó de lado porque tenian trabajo que hacer; todos los miembros del escuadron, tenian que recibir los suministros para las proximas semanas ya que se establecian cerca de los limites de la muralla para vigilarla en una longitud de 4 Kilometros

Aun no conocian muy bien a todos los miembros de su grupo

De los 16 integrantes mas el jefe de escuadrón solo tenia una vaga referencia

Cada dos horas se turnaban para vigilar un sector de 1 kilómetro cada grupo de a 2

Eren caminaba junto a ru compañero de turno Ekael, un chico un tanto mayor que él

Ekael tenía una personalidad excentrica

Aunque habia estado en las ultimas misiones tantó como él, parecia no haber perdido ese atisbo de humanidad….

Eso era buena señal

al menos le hacia entender que no era compañero de alguien que ya estaba perdiendo la cordura

-es bueno que no haya nada inusual.-comentó de repente echando una mirada abajo, viendo como algunos titantes intentaban fallidamente escalar la muralla.- pero la calma de estas ultimas semanas está haciendo a los soldados aumentar su ansiedad

Era verdad, todos estaban esperando el ataque del Colosal, y del Blindado

Vendrian

Atacarian de nuevo, de eso estaba seguro

Porque tenian un motivo para hacerlo

Tenian que rescatar a su amiga

-debemos estar preparados.-exclamó un tanto vacilante sin saber porqué.-

-si, pero siendo sincero creo que ya deberia ser hora.-rió un poco.-hemos estado asi ya 4 semanas

Eren lo miró algo desconcertado, si tan solo hace 3 dias que se les habia dado la orden de vigilar el perimetro

-que dices.-preguntó.-si hace solo 3 dias que nos indicaron vigilar

El chico al escucharlo cambio su semblante tranquilo y uno de seriedad, mirando con cautela a Eren que no entendía que sucedía

vió como el sujeto retrocedía unos pasos y parecía verificar que su equipo estuviera bien, como si fuera a utilizarlo

-oye…estas bien?.- volvio a escuchar esa misma pregunta del chico que tenia una postura alerta y una expresión un tanto aprensiva

-claro.-respondio un tanto intrigado por el repentino cambio de actitud del chico, pensando que no podia ser coincidencia Armin tambien le haya preguntado lo mismo.-por que la pregunta?...paresco enfermo?.-preguntó con burla

-por nada.-respondio sin dejar de mirarlo de esa manera

Despues de estar dos horas en vigilia del perimetro les dejó la posta a los otros dos integrantes que los sucedian

Regresó al cuartel del escuadron intentando buscar alguna cara conocida o ver si habia venido alguien familiar trayendo los suministros de las armas y la comida, como estaban en el extremo mas recondito del muro perimetrico ellos no tenian el privilegio de tener un buen lugar donde hubiera fauna para poder sobrevivir adecuadamente asi que esperaban a que cada fin de semana que los escuadrones mas cercanos a la ciudad trajeran los suministros

Recordó justamente la pelea que tuvo con Mikasa ayer, su hermana habia sido encargada para traer la primera parte de los suministros de alimentos junto con un grupo de 4, aunque era ovbio que ella habia pedido por voluntad propia hacer ese trabajo

Seguramente todo con la intencion de ver que estuviera bien

Se arrepentia de haberle hablado de esa manera

Si era verdad que a veces su hermana podia tender a ser sobreprotectora pero solo lo hacia con buena intencion

Y él se había excedido en respuesta a esa preocupación que parecía a veces algo insana

Demasiado

Suspiró con pesadez viendo la imagen en su cabeza la expresion de su hermana llena de dolor por sus estupidas palabras

-que idiota.-se tomó la cabeza un tanto intranquilo, definitivamente debia ir donde estaba y pedirle perdon

-Eren.-levantó la mirada para ver a Connie saliendo del despacho, el cual venia de entregar los suministros para la semana junto con algunos otros miembros

...

se sintió algo aliviado, ver a alguien conocido siempre era una manera de saber que por lo menos no todos sus compañeros estaban muertos, y hablar siempre ayudaba a pasar el rato cuando uno no tenia turno de vigilia

-ya nos estamos recuperando.-soltó con una entocacion esperanzadora.-pero despues de lo que hemos pasado todo esta siendo mas confuso

Eren asintio, si todo ya era más confuso desde el incidente con Annie y los otros miembros

Despues de que lo rescataron del grupo de Reiner

La poca pero valiosa información obtenida solo dejaba mas dudas acerca de la naturaleza de los titanes, intentar descifrar el origen aun era imposible, no habia nada certero ….pero las sospechas del supuesto origen hacían temer a mas de uno, tanto que le hacia dudar de que si era algo bueno saber la verdad, si por él fuera la mejor opción era eliminar a todos sin saber de mas

-no tiene caso pensar en ello.-aun debia llegar a su sotano, pero para ello tendrian que estar ya recuperados por los ultimos ataques, a mas tardar un par de meses debia ser mas que suficiente para reunir de nuevo a la legion scout para emprender de nuevo una incursion a la Muralla Maria.-si queremos saber el origen y como terminar con los titantes debemos llegar a mi sotano

Connie rió con ironia

-estas seguro que ahí esta la clave?..…en tu sotano?...me parece tan irreal

-a mi tambien.-respondio apenas.-ultimamente me he puesto a pensar que mi padre sabia muchas cosas que nadie mas….él sabia el momento en que iban a atacar la ciudad.-intentó hacer memoria de ese fatidico dia en donde la muralla fue abierta.-él sabia que los titanes atacarian…

El chico lo miró en silencio entendiendo que la situacion era mas bizarra de lo que aparentaba ya ser, es mas incluso Eren era todo un misterio….como es que podia convertirse en titan?

Si aun no se podia saber el origen de los titanes, lo de Eren era igual

Probablemente incluso ni él mismo supiera de cómo iba su propia situacion pero no tenia caso perder el tiempo pensando en algo que no se podria saber….al menos no por ahora

-bien tengo que regresar a mi zona.-

-espera, te acompaño ya termine mi turno.-Connie lo miró extrañado

-a donde piensas ir.-

-tengo que ver a Mikasa.-respondio sin pensar, aunque era estupido ocultar que queria ver a su hermana que estaba en el mismo grupo que el chico.-

-M….Mikasa?.-Connie se le quedó mirando fijamente.-de que hablas….-preguntó un tanto intranquilo sin alguna razon aparente

-como?... que ya no esta en tu grupo?.-preguntó algo contrariado.-le cambiaron a otro?

Ante esas palabras Eren vio como Connie se tomaba la cabeza algo preocupado sin dejar de mirarle con el semblante cambiado como si estuviera pensando que decir o hacer

-pasa algo?.-

-Eren…estas bien?.-mostró una mueca de incomodidad al volver a escuchar esa pregunta de nuevo, no entendia que le sucedia a todo el mundo el dia de hoy

-si, si estoy bien…que diablos les pasa a ustedes.-vociferó de mala gana como restandole importancia al asunto.- vale, solo dime en que grupo esta Mikasa, necesito hablar con ella

De nuevo sentia a su compañero lanzandole una mirada desconcertante

No le respondia nada, por el contrario parecia dudar si decir algo o callar

-vale ya me tengo que ir.-ignoró el ultimo comentario, mas que ignorar parecia querer evadir la pregunta

-oye espera.-Eren lo atajó.-que te sucede….solo dime donde esta.-

-que me sucede?.-preguntó con un dejo de impaciencia.-yo deberia preguntarte eso…

-que dices…-

Connie se tomó la cabeza como no creyendo lo que pasaba

-porque me preguntas de Mikasa….-casi gritó zafandose del agarre.-me estas tomando el pelo acaso?

No entendia que le sucedia a Connie

-que rayos te pasa….

-a ti idiota.-ahora era él quien le sostenia de los hombros mirandole con seriedad.-..que te sucede a ti…que no recuerdas?

-r..Recordar que.-

El chico casi rió con burla al escuchar la pregunta

-Eren…..Mikasa Murio.-

La primera reaccion que tuvo al oir esas dos palabras fue de una total confusion, empezó a reir negando con la cabeza, sin duda Connie a veces podia pasarse en las bromas

-no es divertido.-siseo entre risas.-vale dime donde esta….

No recibio respuesta

Vio como Connie no cambiaba su expresion entre seria y preocupado intentandole hacerle entender con la mirada que lo que decia era en serio

-q…que?.-no podia ser verdad.-oye ya dejate de estupideces….-bramó casi agresivamente sin duda esto ya lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos

-…Eren….ella murio.-volvió a decir.-no lo recuerdas?.-volvió a repetir

No entendia

No entendia ni una mierda de lo que estaba escuchando

Fuera de sí, ya harto por la situacion tomó de la camiseta a Connie

-deja de hablar estupideces y dime donde esta…-estaba siendo demasiado agresivo lo sabia pero no podía controlarse

Connie sintio casi su cuerpo ser levantado, no entendia que le sucedia a Eren pero por como iba la cuestion ya se estaba haciendo una idea

-… que dia es hoy.-preguntó de repente a un intranquilo Eren que a este punto ya se sentia perdido

-que…déja de jugar

-dime que dia es hoy!.-exigió una respuesta mientras confrontaban miradas

carraspeo un pequeño instante haciendo memoria

-el 217.-dijo y entonces eso permitió a Connie darse cuenta que le sucedía a su amigo…..-el 217!.-

-Eren….estamos en el dia 233.-

Eren negó con la cabeza, no creyendo nada de lo que escuchaba

-Oigan chicos que sucede.-Exclamó Armin a lo lejos que venia corriendo al ver lo que parecia ser una pelea.-calmense que esta sucediendo

-Es él.-le señaló, safandose.-no esta bien…

Eren lo ignoró ya que Armin intentaba calmarlo

-…Connie esta diciendo que estamos en el dia 233.-se excusó ya con seriedad.-no se que diablos le pasa

Eren se quedó viendo como Armin y Connie intercambiaban miradas al escucharlo

-estamos en el 217…verdad?-preguntó un tanto intranquilo al sentir que la situacion se empezaba a poner cada vez mas bizarra.-verdad?.-

El rubio emitio una mueca de negacion sin saber muy bien que hacer

-estamos en el 233 Eren….-

-tu tambien?.-sonrió incredulo

Y sin embargó, al ver la expresion de su amigo poco a poco esa incredulidad se empezaba a transformar en angustia

Sintió entonces un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que ninguno estaba de broma

-…Armin….donde esta Mikasa.- Eren vió como el rubio agachaba la cabeza mientras empezaba a tiritar levemente

Eren resopló con molestia

Y sin embargo en ese momento en que esperaba alguna respuesta empezó a sentir miedo

Mas que miedo… panico

No podia ser verdad lo que le habia dicho Connie

Era estupido….

-no lo recuerdas?...-Eren negó con la cabeza intentando controlar sus propios espasmos.-ella murio…

-que?...t..tu también...porque estas diciendo est..

-no lo recuerda.-exclamó Connie a Armin que se tomaba el rostro intentando encontrar respuesta al estado de su amigo

Eren volvió a negar con la cabeza corriendo hacia de vuelta hacia el cuartel

Desesperado se asomó hasta encontrar a uno de los reclutas que organizaba el inventario en medio del despacho, una recluta nueva que la conocia solo por nombre

-Carmen.-

-Hola Eren.-la pelirroja detuvo lo que hacia al ver como el chico parecía estar muy agitado, tanto que no parecia ser de cansancio.-estas bien?

-que día es hoy.-preguntó casi con desesperación

-día es hoy?...-hizó memoria un momento.-es el 233…creo

No podía ser cierto….

No lo quería creer

que clase de broma es esta

Sintió en ese momento que le faltaba aire y que todo le daba vueltas antes de caer en el suelo se apoyó en la pared en estado de shock escuchando como Armin y Connie le llamaban desde fuera

-Mikasa…donde esta Mikasa.-se tomó la cabeza ya que le empezaba a doler y todas las cosas parecían girar a su alrededor.-donde esta…

-Eren Calmate por favor.-escuchó a su amigo mientras ponia una mano en su hombro

-donde esta ella.-repitió en un intentó desesperado por escuchar otra cosa.-vamos Armin dime donde está

El chico no le respondia

No tenia caso si no podia entenderlo

y justamente no lo hacia

-estan de broma…si justamente ayer yo y ella.-se detuvo recordando la discusion con su hermana.-ayer la ví..n…no puede ser

Connie y Armin volvieron a mirarse incredulos ante las palabras sin sentido que balbuceaba

-Eren.-Armin le tomó de los hombros intentando calmarlo.-h…hace dos semanas que ella murio

No…

No puede ser

**continuara...**

* * *

Bien veo que poco a poco SNK se esta llenando de fics y muy buenos

Así que se me ocurrió hacer uno (aunque nose si sea tan bueno como los demas)

no son muchos capitulos, tal vez u mas

en fin esperó que les haya gustado

muchas gracias por leer


	2. PARTE 2

hola de nuevo

antes de empezar muchas gracias por sus comentarios

me motivan a seguir la historia

en fin aqui les va la segunda parte =D

**Advertencia:**

- bueno antes de que comiencen a leer debo advertirles que si no están al dia con el manga no lo lean porque contiene spoilers u.u, asi que aun sabiendo esto lo leen pues ni modo XD

- Segundo, este fic es de categoría M

eso es todo en cuanto a las ADV.

**DISC:** los derechos de SNK no me pertenecen, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro de fan para fans

* * *

**GRAVENIMAGE.- parte 2**

* * *

-Eren que haces.-preguntó su hermana mientras se acercaba con curiosidad y observaba como él veia emocionado el libro que tenia entre sus manos

-estoy leyendo.-dijo alegré, no prestandole mucha atencion.-cuando podamos salir afuera de las murallas Armin y yo podremos visitaremos estos lugares

Seguia viendo con detenimiento el libro que Armin le habia prestado

-visitar que.-vio con curiosidad y algo pensativo el rostro del chico

-los lugares del libro.-exclamó entusiasmado.-hay muchos lugares Mikasa.-le señaló entusiasmado el dibujo donde del agua se perdia en el horizonte.-ves esto?...se llamar mar y dice que no tiene fin

Mikasa lo miró como no importandole mucho

-sabes que no se puede salir afuera de las murallas.-le escuchó decir un tanto parca matando esas ilusiones.-es peligroso, sabes lo que les termina pasando a los que se atreven?

-yo me uniré a la legion scout.-ignoró el comentario, no importaba que tan peligroso o que dificultades tuviera que pasar para lograrlo, al final estaba convencido de que podría llegar a ver esos paisajes que describía el libro.-yo me uniré y saldré de aquí junto con Armin para ver el mundo

Levantó la mirada para ver a su hermana que tenía el semblante un tanto perdido

-que pasa.-

-deja esa idea de unirte.-miró con preocupación y amargura

No, no lo iba hacer

-yo quiero ir.-dijo firmé.-y Armin también….ambos saldremos de este muro.-la miró de nuevo y le agarró de la manga.-quieres venir con nosotros?

-con ustedes?

-si…. Seremos los 3, me sentiría mal si no estamos todos

Esbozó una media sonrisa como respuesta pero no dijo nada

-si, seremos los 3…. Viajaremos a ver el mundo….cuando todos los titanes estén muertos.-gritó con emoción viendo de nuevo la imagen del agua de fuego.-los 3 juntos Mikasa

…

-Los tres.-susurró un tanto desconcertado, no entendía porque de repente se le vino a la cabeza ese vago recuerdo de cuando Armin le prestó su libro

Se quedó pensativo sin saber qué hacer, tan solo quieto sintiendo como la lluvia empezaba a caer, poco a poco su uniforme quedó empapado pero aun asi no se movía de donde estaba mirando fijamente al frente sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban

-Eren volvamos.-escuchó la voz Armin atrás de él.-parece que viene una tormenta.-estaba demasiado ensimismado intentando entender que sucedía

Se tomó la cabeza intentando hacer memoria pero no podía recordar

-déjame solo.-sentenció mientras sentía como poco a poco la desesperación empezaba a sentirse

El rubio lo miró con preocupación, no le agradaba estar en este lugar, le hacía recordar momentos miserables donde la muerte y el dolor caminan burlándose de los que aun están en este mundo

-Eren por favor.-suplicó sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer con mas fuerza.-

-déjame solo.-Eren cerró los ojos empezando a respirar con dificultad.-

Armin negó con la mirada, fijó su vista mirando el mismo punto que su amigo y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos confundiéndose con la lluvia que caia en su rostro

Era demasiado como para quedarse y sabía que no convencería de lo contrario a su amigo

Eren se acercó a paso lento, casi temblando tocó las letras grabadas sobre la lápida, delineando cada letra con temor y miedo

"Mikasa Ackerman"

Era verdad….

No quería creerlo

Pero ahora se convencía

Su hermana ya no estaba con él

Ahora descansaba debajo de la lápida que tenía su nombre, sobre el cual él seguía parado sintiendo que perdía la razón

…

-Mikasa apresurate.-cogía de la mano a su hermana apresurando el paso.-nos cogerá la lluvia

Ambos reían mientras empezaban a sentir pequeñas gotas caer a su paso, no estaba del todo mal un poco de agua, ya que sería una forma de apaciguar el calor

-por aquí.-susurró la pequeña mientras era ella la que ahora lo jalaba a su hermano junto a uno de los pocos arboles de las praderas

Se sentaron acurrucados uno junto al otro y miraron al cielo viendo como se emnegrecia

Se avecinaba una tormenta mucho más fuerte

-esto no pinta bien.-Eren miró a su hermana que se encogía en su posición tapándose la el rostro con la bufanda que él le había regalado desde el primer día que la vio.-

Ella se dio cuenta la forma extraña en que su hermano la miraba

-que pasa.-preguntó un tanto confundida

Eren se percató del hecho y volvió a girar el rostro mientras empezaba a reír

-n…ahora que lo pienso nunca te has quitado eso.-le señalo la chalina.-

Se removio algo incomoda por la pregunta mientras se arremangaba la bufanda mirándolo de reojo

-con esto ya no tengo frio.-susurro muy bajito pero él lo había escuchado.-y huele muy bien

Lo miro confundido por la última frase pero no dijo nada y se quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban ver pasar a la lluvia para poder regresar a casa

-tienes frio?.-preguntó al ver que tiritaba, al parecer la chalina no era suficiente al sentir el viento frió golpear sus cuerpos y mover las ramas que apenes y los cubría del chaparron.-

-un poco.-dijo intentando controlar los pequeños espasmos.-no es nada

-no.-respondio moviéndose hasta quedar pegado de costado a su hermana mientras se quitaba su chompa y le envolvía entrelazando las mangas al cuello.-mejor?

-p..pero tu vas a tener

-no te preocupes.-dijo con una sonrisa.-tu eres mas susceptible que yo

Mikasa miró la una de las mangas y se sintió feliz por el gestomientras volvia encogerse y sin pensarlos mucho se abrazó hacia su hermano

-q..que haces.-dijo un tanto confundido

-no quiero que pases frio por mi

-tonta.-

…

-tonta.-susurró con rabia

Intentando preguntarse que había pasado

Ella era increíble

Era la mejor

Mejor que todos

su nombre deberia estar en esa tumba en vez de la de ella

Derrotado porque ya no podía negar que su hermana había muertó, cayo de rodillas sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido por el dolor y la lluvia

-no me harías esto.-le reclamó al nombre grabado en piedra como si de alguna manera pudiera oírlo.-no me harías esto verdad Mikasa?.-agachó la mirada sintiendo todo el peso de los recuerdos aplastarlo

La culpa

El dolor

Ella siempre se había preocupado por él, especialmente estos últimos años cuando los 3 habian decidido aceptar entrar a las tropas y asi poder conseguir el sueño de pertenecer a la legion scout, su estúpido sueño de niño

Y ella aunque sabia que era un sueño poder salir de las murallas sin tentar el peligró, aun sabiendo eso, se unió solo por estar a su lado, para no dejar que muriera, ella lo conocía tan bien que sabia que si no estaba a su lado no habría futuro

Había apostado a que él tuviera un futuro a cambio del suyo

-por que?.-preguntó abstraído, exigiendo una respuesta a la nada que le respondía con una tenue brisa fría.-…y…yo no recuerdo.-se tomó la cabeza intentando hacer memoria de ese dia…pero nada, era inútil…

él era un inútil

Un inútil que necesitaba ser protegido

-¿por qué?.- volvió a cuestionar apretando los puños, ni si quiera tenía idea de que era lo que preguntaba en realidad.-Mikasa…

...

...

Había perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que vio entrar a Armin a su habitación

-Eren…-miró con preocupación como su amigo parecía no prestarle atención, desde que había llegado no se movia de su habitación, incluso su ropa empapada ya estaba seca en su propio cuerpo.- como te sientes…

Levantó la mirada para ver a su amigo parado en la entrada con esa expresión que su hermana tenia todo el tiempo cada vez que se veian

-como fue….-preguntó un tanto renuente, al notar que Armin no le había entendido la pregunta.-lo de Mikasa…como fue.-

Armin titubeo un instante, sin saber muy bien que decir

-…los titanes atacaron su sector ese dia.- empezó a relatar el chico mientras sentía una mueca de incomodidad como si doliera recordar.-había uno que podía escalar

Eren se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida esperando

-no hay mucha información sobre que Titan fue, ya que todo el grupo del sector fue asesinado por este.-Eren levantó la mirada cuestionándole.-…no los devoró, hasta ahora no estamos seguros pero puede que sea como Reiner o Berholt

-Mikasa…solo quiero saber de ella.-sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le podía dejar hablar

-cuando llegué ya era tarde.-bajó la mirada mientras se restregaba el rostro intentando ya no ser débil.-la encontré tirada en el suelo…n…n… no quería creerlo, quería pensar que era otra persona pero reconocí la bufanda y..yo..yo

-y yo?…..-replicó pensativo, no era capaz de imaginarse a su hermana muerta, no; no quería hacerlo.-yo que hice.-le preguntó ya que el no podía recordar, pero también debió enterarse casi al mismo tiempo que Armin…

-tú estabas de camino a la ciudad…ese dia te encomendaron a ir por suministros y regresaste después de 3 días.-

Se tomó el rostro sintiendo la culpa abrazar su conciencia con una sonrisa cínica

-r…recuerdas cuando éramos niños.-Armin no entendió muy bien a que se refería.- siempre nos metíamos en problemas, solo éramos nosotros 3, los demás chicos nos rechazaban porque pensábamos diferente

-si.-sonrió vagamente al recordar esos momentos en que Mikasa y Eren se ponían a defenderlo.-tú y Mikasa les daban una paliza a los demás.-no era bueno recordar estos momentos, se sentia una nostalgia deprimente.-….

-ella siempre nos cuidó.-continuó, apenas podía hablar.-…me salvó la vida muchas veces y..y..y..yo no pude hacerlo en la única vez que necesitaba ayuda

-no fue culpa de nadie.-replicó el rubio.-nadie sabía que algo asi pasaría….

-no, no es verdad.-era su culpa

Si…

Mikasa había solicitado muchas veces entrar al mismo grupo que él para que pudiera "cuidarlo", pero antes de eso habló con el comandante para que no lo hiciera alegando que no era necesario y que su hermana solo lo hacía por fines personales

Idiota!

Si él no se hubiera interpuesto para que ella entrara a su grupo no estaría pasando esto

Ella aun seguiría viva

Y estaría a su lado

Hubiera preferido mil veces soportar esa sensación de ser un estorbo, de tener que ser protegido a estar en esta situacion

-yo me disculpe con ella verdad?.-agregó intentando vagamente recordar.-verdad?.-

Armin se removió de su sitio sin saber muy bien que decirle, estaba también dolido por los recuerdos de ese momento en que la chica había muerto en sus brazos

-si….-dijo apenas en un intento por apaciguar el dolor que estaba sintiendo

Eren se dio cuenta del engaño, era muy fácil notar cuando no decía la verdad

Pero no le recriminó, ya que en el fondo él también quería engañarse, y creer que si

Creer que la había pedido disculpas por la discusión ese día antes y ella lo hubiera perdonado

Vio como el rubio se excusaba un momento y él se quedaba intentando pensar algo, pensar en alguna cosa, en cualquier cosa

Pero no podía

El rostro de Mikasa no le dejaba hacerlo

Recordar ese rostro llorando por esas hirientes palabras

Ese era el último recuerdo que tenia de ella

Y eso lo deprimía aún mas

-Eren….-vio como Armin de nuevo entrando a la habitación esta vez sosteniendo algo entre sus manos

-eso es.-contuvo el aliento mientras que el chico le entregaba .-

-era lo que más le importaba.-

-e…ella te lo entregó?.-sostuvo la prenda entre sus manos esperando alguna respuesta

-si.-susurró.-se lo quité porque ella me lo pidió.-susurró apenas intentando no sonar con la voz quebrada.-dijo que era tuyo

Se le nubló la vista unos segundos mientras miraba la bufanda roja que la había regalado cuando niño

-se lo regalé.-cerró los ojos sosteniendo la prenda con fuera mientras empezaba a sentirse como si estuviera perdido.-que te dijo….-preguntó por las últimas palabras..quería saber cuáles habían sido

Aunque tenía miedo de escuchar

-que te lo devolviera y también te daba las gracias.-se le quebró la voz, no había podido evitar.-lo siento….lo siento.-repitio el rubio como echándose la culpa también de lo ocurrido, como si hubiera tenido una parte de culpa

Eren abrió los ojos y vio la bufanda entre sus manos, mientras oia llorar a Armin

"gracias"

Porque le agradeció?

No entendía

Si él no estaba para defenderlo…. Porque le dio las gracias

Porque gastaría en él sus ultimas palabras

-perdóname Eren.-gimió de nuevo el chico.-

-por que?...si fue mi culpa.-

Todo por no querer ser un estorbo, si él no hubiera impedido a que ella se cambie de grupo todo porque aborrecía esa atención sobreprotectora que le tenía…

Pero de haber sabido que esto pasaría….

Se quedaron en silencio asimilando la situación, intentando controlar sus emociones, pero estaban abatidos, siempre se imaginaron que de los 3 en el peor de los casos seria Mikasa la que quedaría viva después de todo

Ella era la mejor

La que tenía el más talento

La que podía hacer la diferencia

Armin se puso de pie, quiso intentar animar a su amigo, pero él tampoco tenia animos, menos para decir algo reconfortante

-por cierto el día antes…..-dijo apenas como recordando el rubio buscando entre sus bolsillos.-lo había olvidado, pero hablé con ella porque se veía muy deprimida

Eren tan solo se le quedó mirando

-me dio esto.-sacó una pequeña hoja en blanco.-creo que habia algo escrito pero cuando lo vi estaba vacío, siempre le dije que tenía que escribir con tinta pero jamás me hizo caso.-intentó reir vagamente mientras le ponía la hoja en la chaqueta.-es extraño…pensé que te había dado la hoja ese mismo día.-susurró un tanto confundido.-e…ya es algo tarde será mejor ir a descansar.-

-s..si.-asintió apenas mirando la prenda caer entre sus manos

Se quedó solo en la habitación conteniendo el aliento sin dejar de ver la bufanda, se la llevó al rostro viendo todo de color rojo y sintiendo el aroma de la persona que la tuvo

el mundo es un lugar muy cruel

Primero su madre

Ahora Mikasa

A cada respiro todos los momentos con ella volvían a su cabeza para torturarlo y hacerle ver la suerte que había tenido de que ella siempre haya estado presente cada que la necesitaba aunque intentara negarlo

La iba a extrañar

el golpe era tan duro que sabía que no se podría reponer

la culpa por no haber estado a su lado le atormentaria para siempre…

pero se lo merecia

"hasta luego Eren"

Aguantó el aliento mirando alrededor, creyendo haber pudo la voz de Mikasa pero no había nadie

Cerró los ojos creyendo haber escuchado la voz de su hermana, la verdad es que se lo imaginaba pero intentaba pensar que ella estaba ahí…por lo menos un efímero instante para despedirse…pero ni aun así pudo responderle

…

Sintió el cuerpo pesado

No tenía idea de en qué momento había caído dormido

Se levantó apenas sintiendo ese dolor que no se le quitaba desde ayer, no necesitaba cambiarse porque había dormido con el uniforme puesto

Ya no quería pensar en lo sucedido pero era imposible

La imagen de Mikasa volvía otra vez y junto con ella la culpa el remordimiento empezaban a quebrarlo

Recordó por alguna razón también lo que Armin habia puesto en su bolsillo

Se rebuscó en su chaqueta y encontró una hoja arrugada y doblada, pero al desenrrollarlo no había nada escrito

Sonrió con melancolía

Mikasa tenía esa mala costumbre de no usar tinta para escribir es por eso que no hacia ningún reporte, ya que a las pocas horas el contenido delescrito se perdía

Sacudió la cabeza no podía seguir así

No importa que tan duro haya sido el golpe, debía seguir adelante…no podía dejarse vencer por las circunstancias…debía ser fuerte

"Pelea"

Debía seguir luchando…

-como si fuera tan fácil.-arrugó la hoja entre sus manos mientras volvía a negar la situación pero no tenía caso.-

Salió del campamento después de alistarse para estar al menos algo presentable para cuando tocara su turno, era temprano, había despertado casi a la misma hora que ayer, el sol apenas estaba saliendo pero a diferencia de ayer no estaba Armin afuera

-hola Eren!.-se dio vuelta al ver a Ekael saliendo por otra de la puertas del campamento.-porque despierto tan temprano

No le respondió ya que seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos

-hola.-dijo al fin un tanto ido.-aun no es nuestro turno

-cierto pero aun no me acostumbro a las camas del lugar…son un fiasco.-dijo quejándose mientras se acercaba.-todo bien?.-preguntó un tanto intrigado al ver el semblante demacrado que portaba su compañero

-si, no pasa nada.-no tenía ganas de estar con alguien, se alejó del lugar sin dar explicaciones

El resto de la mañana se habia quedado mirando una de las colinas que atravesaba el campamento, le recordaba cuando mamá le obligaba a ir por leña y él siempre pasaba por un lugar parecido solo para después descansar un rato en uno de los arboles hasta que llegara el almuerzo

Regresó al cuartel un tanto abstraído para reportarse de nuevo a su turno

-Eren.-vio al mayor Reus dirigirse a él

Era el jefe del escuadrón, acompañado por Mark y Arnaud, soldados de su rango

-Mayor Reus.-exclamó con el saludo emblema de la tropa, poniendo el puño en el corazón.-

-pasó algo?.-preguntó intuitivamente al ver que uno de sus reclutas mas aplicados parecía no estar en buenas condiciones.-

-No señor.- respondió de inmediato, con la vista al frente

-bien.-asintio.-estas sorteado para ir a la ciudad a traer provisiones.-Eren no dijo nada pero no entendió la situación.-hemos contabilizado las provisiones que nos envió el grupo de Klaus y no va ser suficiente para la semana

-entiendo señor.-

-bien, partirán de aquí dos horas asi que prepárate.-Eren asintio sin dar objeción

Terminó de alistarse y aun faltando unos minutos para salir, se quedó a esperar en uno de los caminos hacia la ciudad cerca al cuartel

-Eren?!.-escuchó la voz de Armin a lo lejos y lo vio saliendo de uno de los campos de entrenamiento

Al parecer terminaba de salir de uno de los entrenamientos de rigor

Aunque en estos tiempos esto solo era algo electivo ya que ya no eran chicos en entrenamiento pero era lo mejor para mantener la forma

-porque estás aquí.-preguntó confundido.-creí que era tu turno de patrullar la muralla

-fui sorteado para ir a la ciudad a traer provisiones.-Armin comprendió de inmediato

-vaya la suerte que tienes.-dijo entre risas

Eren apenas lo miró

Armin si que cambió, ya habia asimilado el golpe de lo sucedido con Mikasa

Eso era bueno

Era una lástima que él no pudiera

A este punto se preguntaba si podría reponerse

Aunque fuera imposible….Tendría que hacerlo

se formó un momento de silencio mientras que Armin parecía querer preguntar algo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que Eren quería olvidar todo y seguir adelante

-por cierto Eren que paso ayer….-

El chico emitió una mueca de dolor al recordar lo de ayer

-que pasa con eso .-ya no tenia ganas de hablar del tema

-Mikasa….-

-creo que sería mejor que ya no hablemos de ella.-susurró de mala gana, ya empezaba a ser insoportable escuchar la sola mención de su nombre

-p..pero ¿por qué?.-

-ya sabes porque…-

Vio como Armin lo miraba un tanto confundido aunque parecía después comprender la situación aun así parecía preocupado

-sé que tú y Mikasa discutieron ella me lo contó.-tenía que recordárselo?

-basta….

-pero n..

-basta!.-gritó apretando los dientes y mirándole desfiante, ya era suficiente, ya no habia porque hablar de ella.-

El rubio lo miró con el mismo semblante, parecia desafiarlo

-que te pasa.-exclamó un tanto contrariado.-se que se pelearon pero…por que?

De que estaba hablando?

No entendia

Acaso eso importaba ya?

-no sigas…

-solo me preocupa Mikasa…-se quedó quieto sin saber muy bien que pensar

Habia escuchado mal?

Porque diablos seguía hablando de ella

-no sigas hablando..

-tal ves si te disculparas…

-mierda Armin que te pasa.-casi sin poder evitar su rabia empujó a su compañero.-es suficiente

-tan fuerte fue lo suyo?...creo que después de que regreses deberías ir con ella y disculparte.-

-q…que hablas.-

-ustedes son hermanos no deberían estar peleados….seguro ella te perdonara, siempre lo hace.-

Se tomó la cabeza porque le empezaba a doler un poco

No entendia de que iba el tema

-nose de que me hablas…-

Armin se rascó la mejilla, estaba tan perdido como Eren y es que no sabía que le sucedía

Se sentó sobre una de las graderías para descansar un poco recordando lo sucedido

-ayer hablé con ella, no se veía muy bien….no estaba de muy buenos ánimos, me esta preocupando…

-¿Ayer?.-no podía ser verdad?...

Empezó a respirar con dificultad y poco a poco se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo

n..no

…debía estar mal de la cabeza

no era cierto

miró con detenimiento a Armin y se dio cuenta de que no tenia el semblante apagado de ayer

y entonces empezó a darse cuenta de la sin razon

-qué día es hoy.-preguntó un tanto intrigado….

El rubio lo miró extrañado pero Eren lo habia dicho con tanta seriedad que parecía preocupante

-217?.-dijo no recordando muy bien

Eren lo miró con desconcierto

Incrédulo

Negó con la cabeza varias veces

-...

-estas bien?...-dijo el rubio pero no recibió ninguna respuesta

Debía ser una broma pensaba Eren mientras casi con desesperación se volvía a rebuscar el bolsillo pero no encontró nada y sin pensarlo tomó a Armin de su chaqueta rebuscando en sus bolsillos y todo se volvió más confuso cuando encontró esa misma hoja arrugada que buscaba

-p..pensé que te lo había dado ayer.-dijo Armin un tanto confundido no solo por la actitud sino porque realmente pensaba que se lo habia dado ayer

o acaso se habia olvidado?

-si me lo diste.-dijo un tanto contrariado.-me lo diste no?...-desenvolvió la hoja pero no había nada…pero se notaba pequeñas delineaciones, se notaba algo escrito no como la que había recibido "ayer"

Que sucedia…

..n..no..no entendia nada

Pero eso no le importaba

Le dejaba de importar si ella

..si ella

Si estaba viva no le importaba nada mas

-Mikasa….-susurró el nombre.-donde esta ella?...-preguntó conteniendo el aliento esperanzado de que quisiera escuchar lo que pensaba en este instante

El rubio miró con desconcierto a su amigo, era como si la conversación que estaban teniendo no tuviera sentido

-mmm…en el mismo lugar de siempre.-dijo contrariado.-oye..estas bien?..

Armin se quedó pensativo podría ser que el convertirse en Titan estuviera teniendo efectos desconocidos en su amigo?

Sabían tan poco de la naturaleza de Eren y los otros que podía tener consecuencias que no sabían que le podía pasar

por su parte Eren empezó a sudar copiosamente intentando comprender un poco mejor

se le nubló la vista en ese vano intento

-Mikasa.-volvió a preguntar.-ella esta viva?

-viva?.-el rubio se acercó para inspeccionar a su amigo, se encontraba muy demacrado como si no hubiera dormido y estaba muy agitado.-creo que deberia llevarte al dispensario.-dijo un tanto preocupado.-le diré al Mayor Reus que no puedes ir en ese estado y..

-tengo que verla.-apartó a Armin el cual insistia en que no se encontraba bien.-tengo que verla.-repitió casi fuera de si

Empezando a correr sin importar su propio estado

Le parecido una eternidad hasta que llegó al campamento, habia corrido tanto tiempo que cuando se dio cuenta su cuerpo le parecio decir basta haciéndole caer pesadamente

Todo le dolia

Dolia demasiado pero no se comparaba con lo que sintió ayer y si todo estaba como el quería creer entonces no importaba

tenía que verla

Tenía que verla

a lo mejor y todo habia sido una pesadilla

**continuará...**

* * *

bien hasta aqui lo dejo

antes de despdirme quiero agradecer de nuevo por sus comentarios ^^

realmente me animan a seguir =D

espero que esta continuacion les haya gustado

muchas gracias

y hasta el proximo capitulo


	3. PARTE 3

Antes de empezar

agradecer sus comentarios, y por leer este fic chicos realmente animan a seguir =D

**Advertencia:**

- bueno antes de que comiencen a leer debo advertirles que si no están al dia con el manga no lo lean porque contiene spoilers u.u, asi que aun sabiendo esto lo leen pues ni modo XD

- Segundo, este fic es de categoría M

eso es todo en cuanto a las ADV.

**DISC:** los derechos de SNK no me pertenecen, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro de fan para fans

* * *

GRAVENIMAGE.- parte 3 (incertidumbre)

* * *

Necesitaba encontrarla

Verla

Saber que todo había sido un mal sueño y que ella estaba viva

Entró al campo de entrenamiento del grupo buscando con la mirada desesperadamente esa silueta familiar, le dijeron que no habia nadie pero sabia que ella siempre se quedaba mas tiempo entrenando que el promedio

-Mikasa.-susurró su nombre al verla a lo lejos a la chica la cual estaba terminando de cambiarse su ropa de entrenamiento por el uniforme el cual siempre le costaba un poco acostumbrarse

Se tomó la cabeza al sentirse mareado pero no le importó

-Eren?...-escuchó su nombre de los labios de su hermana la cual no podía explicarse que hacia él en este lugar

Eren se detuvo a unos pasos aun con la respiración agitada, recién entraba en razón de sus propios actos

Mikasa lo miraba con su habitual inexpresión en el rostro aunque en el fondo no sabía cómo actuar o que hacer, era la persona que justo no quería ver y justo se aparecía enfrente de ella así nada mas

-tenemos que hablar.-dijo apenas un tanto dubitativo y es que ahora que estaba cerca de ella no sabía que hacer, y no entendía que le estaba pasando…preguntandose si todo lo que había sucedido ayer era un sueño o algo mas

Mikasa se quedó quieta y no respondió de momento, ver a Eren buscándola era algo que jamas había sucedido, desde que recordaba el chico siempre trataba de alejarse de ella o se mantenía a cierta distancia e incluso se imaginaba lo feliz que debía estar sabiendo que ahora están en sectores distintos, irónicamente para ella estar tan lejos era una angustia...

angustia que jamas le abandonó desde ese dia en que escuchó a Eren hablar sobre ser parte de la legion scout hace ya aquellos tiempos lejanos...

ella solo quería estar a su lado

pero él parecía odiar eso

Y era por eso el motivo de la discusión de ayer

Aun sentía el dolor por las palabras que había escuchado pero ahora no podía demostrar que le habia afectado tanto…

solo tenía que hacer caso a Armin y todo saldría bien; al menos eso quería creer

La conversación con el rubio le hizo entender muchas cosas, era triste y doloroso aceptar la verdad, saber que Eren no lo quería cerca y que lo que sucedió ayer sucedería muchas veces hasta llegar a un punto critico...

...tanto asi que solo de pensar volvía a doler

-porque estás aquí.-preguntó tranquila aunque por dentro no lo estuviera

-yo..-se tomó de nuevo la cabeza recordando las imágenes de su sueño o sea lo que haya sido y sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación cuando Armin le dijo que ella había muerto…-…lo siento, fui un idiota, perdóname

Mikasa no creía lo que escuchaba y es que jamás pensó oír una disculpa y es que lo conocía bien, Eren siempre fue orgulloso especialmente en estos temas

Aunque escuchar ese perdon le hacía un poco feliz

pero eso no cambiaba las cosas

-ah…no pasa nada, yo entiendo.-respondió con el mismo tono opaco con el cual comenzó a hablarle.-por eso estas aquí?.-

Eren se quedó quieto sin creer que todo estaba bien como ella decia; no después de que Armin le había dicho que se encontraba deprimida por lo de ayer…

-si…necesitaba hablar contigo.-susurró mirándole a los ojos intentando encontrar algún gesto que le indicara si había algo mal, pero no lo podía ver…Mikasa siempre tenia una expresión peculiar y podía fingir muy bien; incluso hasta ahora habiendo pasado tanto tiempo juntos desde niños no era capaz de darse cuenta si lo hacia o no.- realmente nose que me pasó…

-vale, no hay problema.-volvió a responder de esa misma manera en la cual no podía saber realmente si lo decía en serio o se seguía ocultando bajo esa faceta dura.- será mejor que regreses a tu grupo, te puedes meter en problemas.-agregó

-deja de actuar como si no significara nada.-Exclamó Eren hastiado de la actitud de la chica.-Armin me lo dijo…

Mikasa desvió la mirada mostrando una mueca de fastidió y es que no pensó que el rubio hablaría con Eren sobre ese tema

se supone que era privado

-está bien.-susurró intentando volver a su postura habitual.-yo entiendo, no pasa nada Eren, ya olvídalo.-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-ya deja de actuar asi!.-molesto le tomó de la muñeca antes de que se alejara.-estas mal…

-de que hablas.-Mikasa apenas sentía el dolor por el apretón del chico pero aun asi no se molestaba en mirarlo, desde aquella vez en que Eren logró salvarla de los secuestradores se había prometido jamas dejarse llevar por las emociones y en casi cualquier circunstancia era capaz de mantener la calma

Pero cuando se trataba de Eren era imposible para ella mantener ese semblante frio y seco, lo mas que podía era fingir y aquello funcionaba porque a Eren nunca le importaba lo que ella sentía, aunque esto era doloroso y triste tambien había una ventaja en esa indiferencia y es que él nunca se daba cuenta si mentía o no

Pero ahora no entendia que sucedia

Jamas había visto actuar a Eren asi, podía ser que la culpa por la forma en la que la había tratado ayer estuviera provocando que él estuviera asi con ella….

si

eso debía ser

incluso se había tomado la molestia de ir donde ella solo para pedirle disculpas

-estas mal.-volvió a repetir.-…te estas equivocando, porque diablos actúas asi...-exigió de nuevo mientras que Mikasa seguía sin ser capaz de confrontar con la mirada.-lo siento por lo de ayer...pero es que no entiendo porque eres así conmigo

-asi como.-

-deja de cuidarme, deja de hacerlo!.- dijo con rabia mientras intentaba entrar en razón.-no soy un niño, ni tu eres mi madre…

Mikasa pareció esbozar una media sonrisa por un efímero instante pensando que eso ya lo había escuchado cientos de veces, entonces comprendió lo que Armin le había dicho ayer, necesitaba hacer ese cambio del que hablaron, sería difícil pero era la única forma de que esto terminara

-ya me lo has dicho ayer.-dijo ocultando su expresion de dolor bajando la mirada intentando mantener esa fingida postura indiferente.-

Eren le soltó el agarré al ver que ya no tenía intenciones de irse y tan solo se quedaba ahí parada frente a él esperando a que dijera algo

-Mikasa….-susurró su nombre sin saber que hacer.-…preocúpate por ti y solo por ti y deja de actuar como si fueras invencible, a veces no te mides y te pasas solo por mi culpa, ya no hagas esas estupideces.-Mikasa parecía ignorar lo en ese último comentario.-escúchame.-le sacudió de los hombros mientras la arrinconaba a la pared exigiéndole que le mirara a los ojos y le hiciera caso alguna vez.-ya no seas imprudente, menos por mi.-ahora era Eren quien bajaba la mirada al verse envuelto en los recuerdos de saber que nunca pasaron, aunque ya no estaba seguro de nada

-eres mi única familia.-le respondio

esa era su excusa, la excusa que tenía para no hacerle caso nunca

"mi única familia"

Mikasa sin poder evitar que sus emociones la controlen se acercó más a Eren y apoyó una de sus manos en el pecho del chico, apretando entre sus manos ese chaleco del uniforme militar que tanto odiaba

le hacía recordar esa tonto sueño que tuvo de niño su hermano, ese sueño de pertenecer a la legion scout

Sueño que al final se cumplió

-tú también eres mi única familia.-abrió los ojos al escucharlo

Eso era cierto

Pero jamás lo había escuchado de los labios de Eren, y el hacerlo le provocó una agradable sensación en el cuerpo

-me dices que no te proteja.-susurró por lo bajo ahora por primera vez mirándole a los ojos.-…tu no lo harás entonces…verdad?.-preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.-si yo estuviera sin posibilidad de vivir no serias imprudente verdad?..

-e..es diferente.-bramó Eren

-diferente como.-

Se quedó callado y es que no sabía cómo responder

¿Que pasaría si Mikasa estuviera a punto de morir ante sus ojos?

No dudaría en intentar salvarla, al igual como lo había hecho con Armin en la primera misión cuando le sacó de la boca del titan

pero no

No lo iba a aceptar

Él podía permitirse salvar a sus compañeros pero no aceptaría el hecho de que los otros se sacrifiquen por él

Peor si se trataba de Mikasa

Mikasa menos que nadie

-si tengo la posibilidad salvarte a cuenta de mi vida entonces lo haré.-dijo firme

-no, estas mal….estas mal!.- volvió a repetir mientras de nuevo sentía como los recuerdos de ese momento sin ella parecía golpearlo y hacerlo entrar en pánico, y peor aun escuchando como ella le decía que prefería morir por él a salvarse asi misma.-no seas estúpida…

-tú tampoco lo harás entonces…..-exclamó como intentando llegar a un acuerdo

Eren bajó la mirada sintiendo su visión media borrosa por el cansancio

-no necesitaré hacerlo.-sonrió de medio lado.-tú eres demasiado buena en lo que haces, eres la mejor de nosotros y sé que estarás bien si dejas de preocuparte por mí y piensas un poco mas en cuidar tu propia vida

no le iba a hacer caso, no importa cuántas veces le dijera que tenía que preocuparse por ella misma, no iba a funcionar

-por favor….-Mikasa contuvo el aliento al ver como de improviso su mano que hace un momento estaba apoyado sobre el pecho del chico ahora sentía como sus dedos eran entrelazados por los de él.-preocúpate solo por ti.-rogó Eren quien en este punto no sabía muy bien lo que hacia

Mikasa levantó la mirada sintiendo la mano de Eren entrelazada a la suya

-Eren…-no importa si ahora le mentía o lo intentaba hacer, no iba a ser creíble ya que no era capaz de mantener esa postura indiferente.-…siempre estas enojado conmigo no importa si te digo lo que quieras escuchar.-soltó dolida.-nose que tengo que hacer para qué...

-solo tienes que hacer lo que te digo…-la interrumpió

Mikasa miró dolida, sabía que no sería capaz de cumplir

-sabes mi respuesta….-sentenció intentando zafarse de la caricia pero Eren no la dejó apretando un poco más ese enlace.-p..por que?.-preguntó un tanto desconcertada desviando la mirada no entendiendo que le sucedía a él

Ahora debería de enojarse con ella, eso es lo que esperaba por esa terquedad

Esperaba una mirada fría y una reacción similar a la de ayer

No entendía porque no pasaba eso…

Asi sería más fácil hacer lo que Armin le dijo

Seguir ese consejo para que Eren este un poco mejor con ella

-porque no soporto la idea de perderte….-dijo Eren acercándose hasta que se tocaron sus frentes

-Eren….-susurró su nombre, sintiéndose un tanto confundida por esa extraña actitud, aunque poco le importó al tenerlo tan cerca

Ahora se daba cuenta que desde que habían entrado al servicio militar jamás habían vuelto a tener un contacto fisico como el que ahora estaban teniendo

Tan cercano

Tan intimo

Como cuando era niños

Pero ahora era diferente a aquella época

Se sentía diferente

Mikasa cerró los ojos para apreciar mejor esa sensación de tener tan cerca a Eren

Al menos un pequeño momento que no era más que una mera ilusión impulsado por el sentimiento de culpa

Ella solo quería estar a su lado

Era todo lo que quería hacer

pero esto solo era un engaño

Si realmente quería mantenerlo cerca debía ser diferente o al menos fingir ser

-ya no estoy enfadada contigo.- retrocedió sutilmente rompiendo la conexión mirándole con una media sonrisa en el rostro.-nunca lo estuve…no tenías porque haber venido pero gracias.-dijo sincera

Eren se sintió mas tranquilo al ver esa sonrisa

No eran muchas veces en las que la había visto sonreír

-vale.-bajó la vista viéndose la mano que momentos antes había tocado a Mikasa pensando también que no habían sido muchas las veces en que tuvo contacto físico con ella, al menos no de esta manera.-…ya me iré.-no lo iba a hacer pero ya no quería pelearse por algo sin importancia.-pero antes quiero saber que es lo que le diste a Armin?.

Mikasa volvió a parpadear algo confundida recordando la conversación con el rubio y lo que él le había obligado a que escribiera en esa hoja

-era para él.-dijo confundida.-bueno para que deje de molestarme.-asintió encogiéndose de hombros

Eren lo miró confundido y es que eso no era lo que le había dicho el rubio

-él me dijo que era para mi.-

-que estará tramando.-respondió dándose cuenta que probablemente era el rubio el causante de que Eren estuviera sumido en la culpa y por eso estuviera aquí disculpándose con ella

-que tenía escrito…-preguntó de nuevo sintiendose extrañamente intranquilo

-nada importante.-respondió volviendo a su semblante habitual

Eren no insistió al notar que no quería decirle y no lo iba a hacer por mas que le insistiera, a veces podía ser muy terca

…

Se quedó en las afueras de la zona del grupo de Mikasa mirando fijamente a lo lejos en la muralla que custodiaba la zona si es que había algo inusual

La paranoia que sentía al saber que lo de ayer había sido un sueño realmente había sucedido no lo dejaba alejarse, y es que no tenia sentido, no podía ser un sueño se sintió demasiado real como para serlo

Estuvo sentado en un árbol con la mirada perdida esperando que pase el tiempo y nada sucediese`

No se podia permitir asi mismo que algo le pasara a Mikasa

le daba cuenta de que seria demasiado doloroso si ella ya no estuviera, esa sensacion ya lo habia vivido en carne propia…

No podia

Ahora menos que nunca

Tenia que estar pendiente de ella

Seria la unica forma en que estaría seguro de que no le pasara nada

Mikasa era muy imprudente y confiada en sus habilidades pero no importaba que tan buena sea, los titanes eran impredecibles….

Tenia que estar cerca de ella, ahora lo entendía, entendía ese sentimiento de soledad y angustia tal vez y era lo mismo que sentía Mikasa, si se ponia en el lugar de ella se daba cuenta que la situación era la misma

Ninguno soportaría perder al otro

Ahora podía sentir esa angustia y ansiedad por primera vez de una manera intensa, y es que en cualquier momento podían atacar los titanes otra vez y cuando se diera cuenta él no estaría para protegerla

Necesitaba estar cerca

Era la unica forma en que podria estar calmado y dejar de sentir esa desagradable sensacion de miedo

miedo a perderla

**continuara...**

* * *

bueno hasta aquí

muchas gracias por leer

y bueno el siguiente titulo del capi sera

**GRAVENIMAGE.-parte 4 (celos)**

****eso es todo hasta la próxima =D


	4. PARTE 4

Antes de empezar

como siempre agradecer sus comentarios

y decirles que ha sido divertido escribir este capi nose porque xd

espero y les guste

**Advertencia:**

- bueno antes de que comiencen a leer debo advertirles que si no están al dia con el manga no lo lean porque contiene spoilers u.u, asi que aun sabiendo esto lo leen pues ni modo XD

- Segundo, este fic es de categoría M

eso es todo en cuanto a las ADV.

**DISC:** los derechos de SNK no me pertenecen, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro de fan para fans

* * *

GRAVENIMAGE.- parte 4 (Celos)

* * *

"hasta luego Eren"

Se despertó sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo sudoroso

Se tomó la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse y dándose cuenta de que todo había sido tan solo una pesadilla

Pero más que una pesadilla parecía ser un recuerdo

Recuerdo de un suceso que nunca ocurrió

Pero entonces porque el golpe parecía ser tan fuerte

Tanto que desde hace varios días dormir era un tormento, recordar esa sensación de ver la lápida de su hermana era tan fuerte que aun después de repetirse mil veces que eso nunca pasó…su cuerpo no le creía.

Tampoco su mente

Se levantó como pudo

Repitiéndose asi mismo que todo había sido un sueño y no tenía porque afectarle

Y sin embargo cada que despertaba de esa pesadilla la necesidad de saber que día es se hacía imperiosa

Se quedó de pie en su habitación esperando a que amaneciera

Ahora esa era su rutina

Ya no le era posible dormir con tranquilidad

…..

-no te ves bien.-escuchó decir a Armin

Ambos se habían encontrado a la primera salida de turno

-sí, tengo problemas para dormir.-respondió apenas con la mirada perdida intentando enfocarse en las labores del dia sin que nada le distraiga

Usualmente eso le estaba costando trabajo

-últimamente siempre estas asi…deberías ir a que te revisen.-dijo un tanto preocupado.-

-no pasa nada.-respondió quitándole importancia a su problema

Armin no insistió aunque quería hacerlo y es que desde hace un par de semanas había notado diferente el comportamiento de su amigo, exactamente desde el dia en que se había despertado paranoico pensando que Mikasa estaba muerta

-por cierto me pregunto cómo estará Mikasa.-dijo el rubio recordando que no la veía desde el dia en que discutieron los hermanos.-

-está bien.-respondió Eren algo inseguro y es que no sabía nada de ella desde hace bastante tiempo pero no había reportes de ataques a escuadrones asi que eso de alguna forma le calmaba

Pero era solo un poco

La incertidumbre de que en cualquier momento podría haber un ataque le generaba una extraña ansiedad

-bueno hoy dia la veremos seguramente.-afirmó el rubio.- ya sabes es dia de que su escuadrón venga con las provisiones semanales a abastecernos

-cierto.-asintió Eren y es que según Connie, Mikasa se prestaba para traer las provisiones aun si no estuviera asignada

Claro

Asi era ella

Todo para ver que estuviera bien

Rió negando la cabeza

Esa mala costumbre no le iba a quitar seguramente, pero después de la última conversación que tuvieron ya podía comprenderla un poco mejor

Y es que nunca se había puesto por unos instantes en su lugar

Ella tan solo estaba intentando protegerlo…

"eres mi única familia"

…..

Pasó el día con la misma rutina diaria, patrullando el perímetro del muro y luego reportando de avistamientos sospechosos, felizmente nada inusual, para cuando dejó su turno fue casi inmediatamente a la cabaña

Antes de que pudiera llegar vio las carretas con los suministros cerca a la entrada

El escuadrón de Mikasa había llegado

Echó un vistazo al grupo que había llegado pero entre los soldados no la encontró

Solo Connie era una cara conocida

-Ey Eren como va todo por aquí.-exclamó el chico al verlo.-

-bien.-respondió apenas, estaba mas ocupado buscando con la mirada a su hermana.-Mikasa no vino con ustedes?

Connie tardó un poco en responder algo sorprendido por la repentina pregunta

Y es que nunca había escuchado a Eren preguntar por Mikasa

-si pensé que ella iba tomar mi lugar de nuevo.-dijo recordando su buena suerte de aquella vez.-pero ahora no quiso venir, no se ofreció, que mala suerte…el viaje es pesado desde que vamos a la ciudad y después aquí sin detenernos.-dijo con el semblante derrotado

-Connie que bueno verte.-Armin se asomó a ver al grupo.-no vino Mikasa con ustedes?.-

-no.-respondió de nuevo.-seguramente debe estar pasando el tiempo con Jean.-dijo entre risas

Tanto Eren como Armin no llegaron a comprender esta última frase

-que quieres decir con eso.-preguntó Armin un tanto curioso

-últimamente se la pasan todo el tiempo juntos.-respondio el chico.-se están empezando a escuchar varios rumores entre el escuadrón

-pero que hace Jean en tu zona….-interrumpió Eren un tanto extrañado de su propia actitud

-hace casi 10 días que lo asignaron con nosotros.-comentó divertido.-desde el primer dia es que se les ve juntos

-veo.-Susurró Armin sonriendo levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.- no conozco muy bien a los de tu escuadrón pero creo que Jean es el único que podría servir de ayuda en los entrenamientos a Mikasa

Eren miró de reojo a rubio que parecia alegre por la noticia

-Jean entrenar a Mikasa?.-Eren casi rio y es que eso no podía ser, no recordaba alguna vez ver a Mikasa entrenando con alguien en las habitaciones.-

-asi es.-dijo Connie.-ambos entrenan juntos, bueno mas que entrenar juntos, Jean esta haciendo de sparring, deberían ver la cara de dolor cuando terminan, uno de estos días va a terminar con los brazos fracturados.-

-díganle que tengan cuidado.-respondio Armin y es que sabía que lo que decía Connie no era de broma, conocía a Mikasa bien…y hacer de sparring en lucha aun con protectores con ella pues debía ser doloroso

-si pero ya se está acostumbrando.-asintió el más bajo.-vaya menuda pareja

-pareja?.-Armin dijo entre risas.-

-sí, los rumores corren rápido.-

-no creo que sea verdad.-dijo Eren extrañamente intranquilo.-

-bueno así dicen.-respondió el chico.-yo tampoco puedo creerlo pero si hasta lo vieron besándose pues debe ser cierto…

-besándose?.-el rubio abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido

Eso era demasiada información

-no es cierto.-negó Eren con la cabeza y es que conocía a Mikasa y estaba seguro que ella jamás estaba interesada en ese tipo de cosas, además de que nunca le prestó atención a Jean asi que no debía ser más que solamente rumores

-yo no lo creía, pero lo único que sé que desde que Jean llegó para mayor parte del tiempo juntos

Armin se rascó la mejilla con el semblante un tanto perturbado pero aun asi estaba alegre por lo que decía Connie

Eren se quedó callado mientras seguía escuchando a al rubio y a Connie seguir conversando acerca de los suministros y que tenía que inventariar

Pasó un tiempo hasta que el chico fue llamado con los otros miembros a verificar la carga

-vaya lo de Mikasa es nuevo no?.-exclamó el rubio.-

-no es verdad.-volvió a decir Eren, más que una afirmación parecía ser una frase de auto convencimiento.-ella no es asi

Armin miró con extrañeza a su amigo, pero no dijo nada

Eren volvió a negar con la cabeza y es que por un momento se imaginó la escena de un beso entre Jean y su hermana

Imaginarlo era tan irreal como perturbador

- rumor o no eso quiere decir que debe encontrarse mejor, eso es bueno… ya debe estar como siempre o incluso mejor si todo es cierto, no crees?

-a que te refieres.-

-tu sabes que ella nos ha estado cuidando, durante todo este tiempo….hemos sido como una carga, una obligación.-"especialmente lo hace por ti" pensó el rubio.-ahora creo que se está dando cuenta un poco mejor de las cosas y como debe ser

Eren meditó las palabras de su amigo, en algún punto si tenía razón

Mikasa había sido arrastrada por sus deseos de explorar el mundo y de acabar con los titanes

aceptó ser miembro oficial solo para estar a su lado y cuidarlos a los dos

Para ella siempre fueron una carga…una responsabilidad…una obligación

-bien chicos todo está en orden.-exclamó Connie saliendo de la recepción feliz por saber que ya había terminado su asignación.-

-espera yo te acompaño.-dijo Eren viendo la oportunidad

-Ey Eren sabes que no puedes.-exclamó Armin.-sabes el lio que te metiste la última vez por ir sin permiso?, necesitas autorización para dejar la zona y lo sabes, ya te lo advirtieron

-porque tanto interés en acompañarme.-Connie meditó su propia pregunta pero era vbia la respuesta.-quieres saber si los rumores son ciertos?.-soltó una pequeña risa.-pero si tu estas diciendo que Mikasa no es asi

-no..no es por los rumores.-negó rápidamente

Pero entonces porque ese afán de ir?

No podía responderse

últimamente tenía ganas de ir a ver como se encontraba la situación en el otro grupo para ver que todo estuviera bien

Aunque muy en el fondo tenia ganas de verla

-que?.-se susurró asi mismo dándose cuenta de sus propios pensamientos

Tanto Armin como Connie se le quedaron mirando observando su expresión de confusión y ensimismamiento

-bien si quieres ir podemos tener el pretexto del equipamiento.-

-Es verdad.-dijo Armin recordando que estaban escasos de equipamiento, especialmente en lo que se refería algunas partes del equipo 3D, no tenían repuestos.-ese podría ser motivo para que vayamos

-tú también Armin?.-preguntó el más bajo.-quieres saber de los rumores con tus propios ojos

-no, solo quiero saber cómo esta Mikasa y los demás

…/

Les tomó un par de horas en caballo llegar al campamento

El cual se encontraba asediado por nuevos reclutas que habían sido asignados a formar parte del grupo militar después de la graduación

-hay mucha gente.-dijo Armin viendo la situación, no había forma de comparar su zona con la de Connie que era mucho más grande y mejor implementada, debido a que era la más cercana a la ciudad

También notaba que era mas movido, había muchas mas gente, especialmente con la inclusión de los novatos que ahora se movían impávidos algunos arrepintiéndose y otros seguramente intentando la manera de escapar

Eren buscaba con la mirada a Mikasa

Pero no la encontraba

-seguramente debe estar de turno.-explicó Armin dándose cuenta

-de que hablas.-

-Mikasa….debe estar de turno.-

-cierto a esta hora del dia debe estar de turno.-intervino Connie

Eren asintio

Aunque no lo quería admitir

Tenia ganas de verla

ya eran dos semanas desde la ultima vez

mientras iniciaba el recorrido a buscarla de nuevo las imágenes de sus pesadillas volvían con claridad

De nuevo esa sensación de soledad empezaba a susurrar en su cabeza

Sacudió su cabeza viendo a lo lejos la silueta de los dos cuidadores de turno del muro

Ahí estaba ella, con su habitual poca expresión parada en uno de los extremos escuchando atenta las palabras de Jean que estaba sentado a un costado

-Mikasa.-

La aludida reconoció la voz al instante y tensó su cuerpo de la impresión no creyendo que fuera él, pero al girar la vista y verlo se sorprendió al verlo

Casi como estaba a punto de reaccionar como siempre

Recordó su promesa y las palabras de Armin volvían a su cabeza

-Eren.-pronuncio apenas con una leve sonrisa.-que sorpresa

-vaya que si.-agregó Jean levantando la mano en señal de saludo.- que te trae por aquí

Eren podía notar algo extraño

no había que ser perceptivo para darse cuenta

Entre Mikasa y Jean el ambiente era diferente, lo había notado desde lejos viendo sus posturas relajadas y distantes y ahora que estaba cerca a ellos podía notar con mas intensidad esa sensación

No

Debía ser suposiciones suyas

O eso es lo que quería creer

Mikasa siempre tendía a ser indiferente cuanto se trataba de estar en compañía, solamente con Armin o con él no mostraba esa sensacion relajada que hacia verla tal cual era y no la chica reservada y un tanto fría que los demas pensaban que era

Pero ahora parecia mostrarse asi con Jean

Asi como era

Entonces los rumores no solo eran rumores?

Era verdad?

No

No podía ser

No tenia sentido

La conocía mejor que nadie

A ella jamas le importaron ese tipo de cosas

Porque justamente ahora le interesaría

-vine porque necesito llevar algunos materiales de repuestos para nuestros equipos.-le respondió a Jean el cual asintió levemente.-

-Sí, es mejor ya estar tomando las previsiones del caso.-pronunció el chico.-esto se puede poner feo en cualquier momento

-es cierto.-Mikasa miró de reojo a su compañero de turno desenfocando su atención sobre Eren.-pero estaremos listos

Jean giró su vista al horizonte pensando en todo lo sucedido, diciendo que había tenido mucha suerte para seguir vivo hasta ahora

-como estas del brazo.-preguntó Mikasa a Jean mientras se acomodaba la bufanda, levantándola hasta cubrirle el mentón, una extraña costumbre que se le había hecho hábito desde que le regalaron.-

-eres buena.-dijo soltando una risa quitándole importancia.-descuida ya me estoy acostumbrando.-agregó soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio.-igual ya me lo imaginaba

Mikasa asintió débilmente sintiéndose un poco culpable por las sesiones de entrenamiento

Enfocó de nuevo su atención en Eren

-viniste solo Eren?.-preguntó

-no, Armin vino conmigo.-respondió apenas

Por alguna extraña razón empezó a sentirse incomodo por la situación

Y es que este encuentro no era como todos los demas

Se sentía diferente

Aparte de que estaba Jean y eso no le causaba mucha gracia

estaba demás decir que nunca le agradó y sabia que el sentimiento era mutuo

-Armin?.-parpadeó Mikasa repitiendo el nombre

-si quiere saber cómo estas.-

-ya veo.-meditó unos segundos mirando al vacio.-vale necesito hablar con él yo también.-dijo

Miró de nuevo a su compañero que asintió débilmente la petición de ir a donde el rubio

-vale yo me quedó.-siseo el chico

Tanto Eren como Mikasa caminaban de regreso al campamento del grupo

Durante ese pequeño trayecto Eren pudo notar que había una diferencia entre la Mikasa de la última vez que la vio y la de ahora

La sentía más distante

Un tanto más alejada

No era solo una impresión

Ahora mismo podía verla caminar a su lado en silencio

no le dirigía la mirada o parecía tener ganas de conversar

La situación parecia serle indiferente

Y eso no lo entendía

No podía entenderlo

Si desde que llevaban separados ella siempre buscaba la oportunidad para encontrarse con él, cualquier excusa y cuando lo veía siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo

Ahora era diferente

Apretó los puños sintiéndose fuera de sí y es que no podía comprender que le pasaba a ella, y porque estaba actuando así con él

Entonces podría ser verdad los rumores acerca de ella y Jean eran verdaderos?

Era la única explicación que encontraba a la actitud desconocida de Mikasa

-Oye Mikasa.-la aludida le miró de reojo al escuchar la voz de Eren

-sucede algo.-preguntó con su tono habitual

Eren se quedó en silencio dudando de si hablar o no

-Connie me ha comentado acerca de los rumores que corre en su grupo.-dijo por fin. Ante eso Mikasa tenía una expresión tranquila intentando descifrar que era lo que parecía preocuparle.-es verdad lo de tu y Jean?

La aludida volvió su vista al frente asimilando la pregunta

Se le hizo raro que su hermano le pregunte ese tipo de cosas

No era como si fuera importante

Debía ser simple curiosidad pensó para si

-de que rumores.-respondió con otra pregunta

-están comentando que tú y Jean bueno tu sabes…-Mikasa ladeo la cabeza a un lado en señal de que no sabía de qué iba el tema.-son pareja

Mikasa se detuvo en seco un pequeño instante

Solo un momento

Pero después siguió caminando

-Connie dijo eso?.-de nuevo se llevó su bufanda hasta el mentón acomodándoselo.-

-si..lo dijo, no es verdad no?.-dijo Eren en son de broma sintiéndose estúpido por preguntar ese tipo de cosas y es que la respuesta era obvia

El silencio se prolongó mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de su hermana

"No"

"No podía ser cierto"

Se repetía mentalmente pero el silencio parecía responderle lo contrario

-y bien.-exclamó sintiendo la ansiedad por saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas y todo era tan solo rumores que no existían porque eso tenía que ser.-Mikasa?

-no son solo rumores.-sentenció tranquila sin dejar de caminar

Pero Eren al escuchar esa respuesta se detuvo en seco

Debía ser una mala broma

No creía lo que escuchaba

No

No podía ser

-sucede algo?.-preguntó al ver que Eren había detenido su andar.-

-no es cierto, no?.-dijo Eren sonriendo nerviosamente y es que a Mikasa nunca se le han dado de hacer ese tipo de bromas.-

Mikasa la miró confundida y es que pensaba que había sido clara

-es verdad lo que dice Connie.-susurró.-tiene algo de malo?.-preguntó un tanto confundida

-a..ah bueno.-no sabía que decir, no era capaz de asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo.-n..no, no para nada.-dijo apenas

Su hermana asintió algo confundida no entendiendo muy bien que sucedía con Eren

Volvieron a retomar el paso en silencio

Eren no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar

Miró de reojo a Mikasa que seguía tranquila con la vista al frente en cambio él se encontraba echo un lio de emociones y es que no podía y no quería aceptar las palabras de ella

Poco a poco empezó a sentir un acceso de furia

No aceptando la estupidez que le estaba diciendo

Debía ser fingido o algo

Si…eso debía ser

-casi te creo.-sentenció aparentando tranquilidad pero por dentro estaba conteniendo la ira, ira que no sabía a quién diablos iba dirigida ni sabía porque se encontraba asi.-

-casi me crees que.-Mikasa parpadeó confundida, no entendía muy bien de que estaba hablando su hermano.-de que..

-de lo de tú y Jean.-casi rió negando con la cabeza

-creo que no estoy siendo clara.-se dijo asi misma.-o es que no quieres entender..

-entender?...entender que.-vociferó molestó

Tembló ligeramente mientras no entendía porque se comportaba asi pero no lo podía evitar

-estas bien?.-preguntó Mikasa intentando comprender que le sucedía a Eren.-estás enojado…. por que?

-yo debería preguntarte lo mismo de ti.-respondió el chico.-porque estas actuando asi

-así como…

-deja de jugar, crees que no me he dado cuenta?.-preguntó molesto intentando tranquilizarse pero no le era posible la simple imagen de ver a Jean y a su hermana besándose era demasiado.-estas diferente

-no entiendo a lo que te refieres.-dijo apenas.-

-sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.-apretó los puños.-deja de actuar como si yo fuera alguien que no quieres ver

Así es

Ya se había dado cuenta del porque sentía esa incomodidad mientras caminaban y porque se le hacía familiar ese semblante de su hermana

Era lo mismo que ella siempre hacia con personas que no le importaban

Exactamente lo mismo que hizo muchas veces con Jean, y otros que intentaban conversar con ella aquel tiempo de preparación para integrar el cuerpo militar

-si no me quieres verme tan solo dilo maldita sea.-agregó Eren fuera de sí.-pero no intentes hacer lo mismo que haces con los demás porque yo me doy cuenta

-estas actuando muy raro.-sentenció Mikasa ignorando el ultimo comentario de su hermano.-nose que te pasa

Eren no soportó mas

Quería controlarse pero no podía

Era demasiado

Tomó a Mikasa de las manos y la acorraló detrás de un árbol

El mismo se estaba dándose cuenta de que estaba cegado de celos

Eso era

Esa sensación insoportable de imaginar a Mikasa a lado de alguien

-deja de bromear.-espetó comenzando a agitarse, sintiendo su respiración acelerada.-porque estas actuando asi

-asi como.-la aludida desvió la mirada sin saber muy bien que hacer, no entendía que diablos le sucedía

-y sigues?.-no

No lo iba a aceptar

No iba a aceptar a Mikasa con alguien mas

Y si es que a ella realmente le importaba Jean era mejor que ahora mismo negara esos estúpidos rumores porque si no lo hacía entonces no sabia de que seria capaz de hacer

si...

no se iba a controlar

si todo era verdad

era mejor entonces que le mienta

-Eren…-

Vio como los ojos de Mikasa lo miraban con dolor y eso fue suficiente para que toda su rabia e ira por la noticia se apagaran de golpe

Bajó la mirada no entendiendo que le sucedía

Porque estaba actuando de esta manera

-p…perdón.-exclamó entrando en razón.-lo siento….-repitió dándose cuenta de la situación.-yo no…solo que...solo que no puedo creer que Jean y tú..

-es por eso?

-... no lo soporto.-dijo sincero, levantando la mirada hasta quedar a la altura de ella.-no quiero verte con nadie

-Eren….-Mikasa no entendía, ella también estaba perdida intentando comprender que le sucedió a su hermano, porque ahora parecía estar mas pendiente de ella

Porque se comportaba diferente

Acaso la culpa de sus palabras de aquella vez aun le atormentaban?

No lo entendía

Porque actuaba de esta forma

-Eren no lo entiendo.-susurró.-he actuado mal, siempre lo he hecho,…tú mismo me lo dijiste….ahora quiero hacerlo bien, ya lo he comprendido.-soltó derrotada.-ya sé lo que tengo que hacer para hacerlo bien, solo necesito que todo sea como antes

-no puede ser todo como antes.-Eren cerró los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.-no puede ser

-por que?.-preguntó Mikasa

Quería que todo fuera como antes de llegar a este punto

Donde él se alejaba y ella no lo aceptaba

Pero que mas daba si todo eso se podía llevar de una mejor manera

No como ahora

-ya te lo he dicho…no quero verte con nadie.-exclamó de nuevo Eren.-no lo soporto…

Esto se esta saliendo de control

Ambos se están dándose cuenta con solo mirarse a los ojos

Mikasa ya no sabe qué hacer

Lo que Armin le dijo no esta funcionando

Solo parecía empeorar las cosas

Ahora mismo se sentía acorralada

Eren no le permitia salir ya que tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre el árbol y ella se encontraba en medio mirando a Eren perder el control, luchando por sabra dios que y no siendo capaz de atreverse a preguntar qué le ocurría

Por su parte Eren se sentía perdido

Sin saber porque estaba actuando asi

Porque se comportaba de esa manera...aunque bien sabia el motivo

Mikasa

Era ella la culpable

De su estúpida sin razón

De no poder ser capaz dejar de mirarla

Dándose cuenta de que sus pesadillas de perderla solo le estaban mostrando que tan importante era ella…

no pudo contenerse mas viendo como Mikasa no dejaba de mirarlo también acorralada y poco a poco ambos empezaron a eliminar la distancia entre los dos hasta que sus labios se tocaron

**continuara**

…

bueno hasta ahí lo dejo

estoy con falta de tiempo asi que disculparan que no pueda responder a sus comentarios

pero siempre los leo y entre mas comentarios haya mas rápido publicare la conti que ahora lo dejaré a misterio xD

salu2 =D


End file.
